Caught
by Cosset
Summary: Lorelai catches Luke and has to face the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

"Cesar, is Luke here?"

Lorelai was sitting at the counter of the diner, impatiently tapping her foot against the stool. She had walked into Luke's with a huge craving for coffee, only to find that Cesar was working the diner with Luke nowhere to be seen.

Lorelai needed _Luke's_ coffee.

"He said he needed to go upstairs for awhile. Do you want to order something?"

"No, I think I'm going to go and talk to him. Save me a piece of pie, okay?" She smiled at him as she made her way to the curtain. Lorelai hoped that she was being discrete enough as she hurried up the stairs; the last thing she needed was Patty or Babette to start another rumor involving her and Luke. They gossiped about them enough as it was.

_I don't understand why they just can't accept the fact that Luke and I are just friends. There is such a thing as having a platonic male friend. _Lorelai couldn't imagine the rumors that would spread if Patty caught her sneaking up to Luke's apartment.

_Then why are you going?_ She asked herself, trying to think of the answer. _You can go without Luke's coffee for one visit, and you know it. _

The truth was, Lorelai just wanted to see Luke. She found herself missing him if she didn't have at least a couple visits with him a day. She reasoned with herself that it was normal; Luke was her friend, probably her best friend, next to Rory. It was normal that she would want to talk to her friend regularly.

Lorelai made her way up the stairs, still thinking about the town's thoughts on Luke and her. _Besides_, she said to herself, _even if I felt something for Luke, it wouldn't matter. Luke doesn't think of me like that._

And yet, people continually insisted that he did. Miss Patty, constantly making sly comments whenever she spotted the two together. Sookie, telling Lorelai to look Luke in the eyes and see what was there. Even Rory had said that Luke seemed to have a thing for her.

_They just don't understand our situation. It's not like that with him. _

She was about to knock on Luke's door, but noticed that it was slightly open. Lorelai didn't know if she should knock or just walk in. Luke was generally a private person, and she wanted to respect that.

She raised her hand to the door, but stopped as a noise inside caught her attention. It was quiet, and Lorelai couldn't make out what it was. She waited, and heard it again; it sounded like a moan.

A moan. Coming from Luke's apartment.

_Does Luke have a girl up here? _Lorelai quickly expelled the idea; Luke doesn't bring girl home, and Luke certainly doesn't bring girls home to do things to them that makes them _moan_, for god sake.

Lorelai knew she should move, knew that she should just go back downstairs and pretend that nothing had happened. But she couldn't. So she stayed rooted to the spot by the door, her head turned subconsciously towards the door.

Another moan. This one sounded deeper than the last, and more rough.

"_Lorelai…"_

At first, Lorelai thought she had been caught, and was already trying to think of an excuse for her to be standing there, clearly uncomfortable and out of place.

However, once she heard her name, she knew that Luke hadn't caught her. Instead, he appeared to be moaning her name, repeating it over and over again, loud enough to hear through the door, yet still coming through as a hoarse whisper.

Lorelai didn't know what to do. Clearly, there wasn't another girl in the room, unless that girl was also named Lorelai, which was highly unlikely. So that meant Luke was thinking about her. Thinking about her while doing something else altogether.

As much as she hated to admit it, the thought excited her. She found herself shifting and squirming slightly as she pressed her ear closer to the door.

_I shouldn't be listening to this. It's wrong, and it's not fair to Luke. _Still, Lorelai stayed where she was.

She heard Luke moan again, and felt the sudden need to look through the small gap in the door of his apartment. Now, she could clearly make out his face, as he lay on his small bed with his eyes closed. His face was serious, his jaw clenched and unclenched as his hand clearly moved up and down his body. His faced tensed as he become loudly and loudly, and Lorelai could tell that he was close to finishing.

The sight of Luke in such a position was the final straw for Lorelai. She couldn't hold back the small moan that escape her as her own hand traveled down her body.

_I need to leave. Now. _

It took all of her will to get up and walk down those stairs, thoughts of Luke still swimming around in her mind. She took a minute to compose herself. Having someone see Lorelai coming down from Luke's place, hair mussed and barely able to breath, would only end in disaster.

_What was supposed to happen now? I can't very well confront Luke about it. Could you imagine the conversation? "Well Luke, I heard you today, and let's just saw you seemed to be enjoying yourself. What was that about?" _ Lorelai laughed at the thought of her and Luke discussing this topic, but her laugh came out deep, and sounded more like a moan.

She finally stepped through the curtain and into the diner, quickly making her way back to her seat to get her purse.

Lorelai headed to the door and walked quickly out of the diner before anyone could talk to her. All she wanted to do right now was go home and think._ About Luke_.

A little while later, Luke came down the stairs and into the diner. He quickly went back to work, taking orders and preparing them in the kitchen.

"Hey Luke," Lane came up behind him and said. "Is everything okay with Lorelai?"

"What do you mean?" Luke hadn't seen Lorelai all day, and as far as he knew, she was fine.

"Well, she came downstairs a little while ago looking kind of sick. She was flushed and didn't even hear me ask her if she was okay."

"What do you mean, downstairs?" Panic was slowly rising in Luke. He looked questioningly at Lane as she stared back at him, equally confused.

"She said she was going to go upstairs to talk to you. I saw her come back down about ten minutes after she went up."

_Shit.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Lorelai sat on her bed, flipping through a fashion magazine but not really paying attention to what was on the pages. Her mind was filled with images of Luke, with the sound of his voice as he moaned her name.

And although she was thinking about Luke, she avoided thinking about what really mattered. What did she really think about this? Was her reaction do to the fact that she had feelings for Luke?

_Of course not,_ she mentally scolded herself. _It was just a natural reaction. Obviously, if a good-looking guy is thinking about you when doing…that, you're going to get a little excited._

_A little excited? _She thought to herself. _You practically came right there on his stairs. If you hadn't left when you did, who knows what would have happened. _

Frustrated, Lorelai jumped up from her bed and began pacing across her room. She needed to clear her head, but didn't know how. Usually in a situation like this, she would talk to Rory, but she didn't think that would work this time. How was she supposed to tell Rory that she had caught Luke and now couldn't stop thinking about it? That was just not something you talked to your teenage daughter about, no matter how close you are.

To make matters worse, she knew she would have to go to Luke's soon. For one, she was craving Luke's coffee so badly that it was making her head hurt. She had been in such a rush to leave earlier that day that she hadn't even had time to get her usual cup of coffee. Secondly, Luke always questioned her when she didn't come in at least for a little while; she didn't feel like she could come up with a proper excuse without stuttering and turning bright red. She would just have to act like everything was normal. After all, Luke didn't know that _she knew, _and it had to stay that way.

With new resolve, Lorelai walked out of her house and started toward the diner. She paused briefly at the door, wondering if she should just forget everything and go back home.

_You cant_, she said to herself. _Besides, he probably already saw you standing at the door like an idiot. _

Luke looked up in surprise as she was it was Lorelai walking through the doors. He certainly hadn't expected her to come in today, and he was hoping to have more time to put the situation out of his mind. Thinking about what she must have seen, Luke couldn't help but blush bright red. It wasn't like Luke to blush, and surely Lorelai would notice.

_She probably thinks you're some kind of pervert now, _Luke thought darkly. _Jacking off in the middle of the day, thinking about her like that._

_It's not like it's my fault. She comes in here, in her low cut tops and tight jeans…obviously she knows that it's going to have an effect on men. It's her fault for flaunting it all over, knowing what it does to me._

_No, she doesn't know, _Luke reminded himself. _Because you are too much of dumbass to let her know how you really feel. Now you've missed your chance, and ruined your friendship. _

Not knowing was the worst part. Even though Luke had a pretty good hunch that Lorelai had caught him, he couldn't be certain. What if he was overreacting about nothing? If she hadn't seen him, he would feel like stupid for worrying about this so much.

He didn't have time to dwell on that as Lorelai had just approached the counter. Luke looked for signs of nervousness, but if she was feeling at all awkward, she didn't show it.

"Hi," Lorelai said quickly to him. "Coffee please?" She smiled at him and hoped that her face didn't show how she was really feeling.

Luke silently poured her coffee. He kept his eyes focused on his task, unwilling to look at Lorelai.

"What, no lecture?" Usually Luke hassled her about her coffee drinking habits, or tried to get her to at least switch to tea. Lorelai had grown used to this; it had become another part of the routine that they had perfected a long while ago. The absence on his nagging meant something had changed, and she didn't know if she could handle this.

"Nope." Still, Luke couldn't meet her gaze.

"Okay," Lorelai said, taking the coffee. "Thanks for the coffee, Luke." She stared at him purposefully, waiting for him to look back up at her. He didn't.

Lorelai sat down at the counter, still staring at Luke. He seemed to be looking everywhere but her direction. Lorelai noted that he seemed as uncomfortable as she felt. Why? What was his reason for acting like this? She was the one who had caught him.

_He knows_, she thought suddenly. _He knows that I was practically spying on him. Shit. _

Lorelai honestly think Luke had done anything wrong. What he did on his own time, by himself, was none of her business. If anything, she was almost flattered to be thought of like that by Luke. Maybe it should have offended her, but it didn't. She wasn't mad at Luke.

She, however, _had _done something wrong. She had watching him at an extremely intimate moment, and she had no right to do that. Plus, what if Luke saw her reaction to him on the steps? What if he had heard her let out a moan along with his? _Shit._

She had to leave. She couldn't stay here, at Luke's counter, thinking of him like this. Thinking about it just brought back all the memories of the incident, the pictures of Luke lying on his bed seared in her mind.

Lorelai took one last glance at Luke, wondering sadly about the state of their relationship. Their friendship. How could they deal with something like this?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: **Sorry that it took me so long to update from the first chapter…I'd honestly completely forgotten about this story. I also apologize if this chapter seems odd; it's really late so I don't think I'm making much sense._

_Thank you to everyone that reviewed! I get so excited when I see I have new reviews, so thanks again. )_

Lorelai spent the rest of her day in a daze, her mind not focused on anything but Luke. She knew that she needed to find a way to repair her relationship with him, regardless of whether she felt something romantic with him or not. Her friendship with Luke was one of the most important things in her life, and she couldn't even think of her life without him.

She would be lying to herself if she said that she hadn't _ever_ thought about Luke like that. She had, a few years ago, even asked Rory what her opinion was on her and Luke dating. It was just that nothing ever came of those thoughts, and it was just easier to think of Luke as only a friend. If she were to think of him as more than that, it would just complicate things. What if they were to break up? The whole town would be devastated, and it would completely ruin any relationship with Luke.

_It could also be good_, a small voice in her mind said to her. _Think about it. Luke would make a fantastic boyfriend._

He would, and Lorelai knew that. Luke was loyal, kind, and honestly, really good-looking. If she were to date him, it would only improve their already close relationships.

_You could kiss him_, the voice reminded her. _If you date him, you can do all you want with him. _

Lorelai remembered a conversation she had had with Sookie awhile ago; they were discussing Luke, for one reason or another, and Sookie had brought up the fact the she thought he must be fantastic in bed. Something about how all the quiet, grumpy ones always are. Lorelai had brushed the comment off at the time, trying to avoid another one of Sookie's "You should give Luke a chance" talks. But after that conversation, she sometimes thought about it. When she was completely honest with herself, she agreed with Sookie – she had a feeling Luke _would_ be fantastic.

_He seemed to be quite good at…the other thing,_ Lorelai thought to herself, laughing slightly despite the situation.

She finally decided that she needed to just get it over with; she needed to talk to Luke and sort this all out. Really, she had nothing to lose. If she couldn't do this, she wouldn't be able to continue her friendship with him.

Lorelai walked quickly to the diner before she gave herself the chance to change her mind. It was around 10:30 at night, which meant that the diner would be closed but Luke should still be closing up downstairs. She usually just had to knock lightly on the door and he would let her in to drink left over coffee while he cleaned up.

Now, he seemed genuinely surprised as he heard her knock. It almost seemed as though he were debating whether or not to let her in. He eventually decided to open the door for her, not even meeting her eyes as he unlatched the lock.

"Hi," Lorelai said quietly.

"Hi," Luke still continued to not meet her eyes. "Coffee?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Lorelai tried to smile but she could tell that she must look nervous.

Luke busied himself with getting her coffee ready. Lorelai found herself almost getting mad at him, for deliberately ignoring her while she was clearly trying to talk. She couldn't take this anymore.

"Luke, we really need to talk."

His resolve seemed to disappear right before her eyes. Luke now had conformation that Lorelai had caught him, and now he had to deal with his stupid action.

"I know." He finally looked up at her, anxiety written all over his face.

_Just apologize and try to move on, _he thought to himself.

"Look, Lorelai, I just want to say that I'm really sorry. Right now I just want to forget anything ever happened."

"Luke, I don't know about you, but I'm having a hard time forgetting about it. But I'm the one that should be apologizing. I had no right to be up there – I came to ask you to cook me some food and ended up completely invading your private life. I'm sorry."

Luke had to strain to listen after her first sentence. What did she mean by not forgetting it? She was thinking of him? Luke knew that this could be both bad and good. Maybe she couldn't get it out of her mind because she had finally realized that she had feelings for him. More likely, Lorelai couldn't stop thinking about it because it had made her realize what a complete pervert he was.

"Why did you come here, Lorelai?" Luke sighed. "You don't need to apologize. It was my fault, and you should be offended."

"I'm not offended. I came here to try to resolve this, Luke. We need to get past this. I need you to still be my best friend."

"Friendship." Luke sighed again, and his faced seemed to grow angry for a second before returning to its neutral look.

Lorelai knew now that it was a bad idea to come here before she figured out her feelings for Luke. She didn't know whether she wanted just friendship from Luke, and she could tell that she was frusterated by this.

Before Lorelai could speak, Luke spoke again.

"Lorelai, I can honestly say that I cannot figure you out." He laughed darkly, with no humor in his voice. "We're both single. Have you seriously never thought about us?"

Her first instinct was to say no. Things were getting more complicated every second. Saying yes would only make it worse.

He noticed her long pause, and asked her again:

"Have you, Lorelai?" His voice was low, and the words came out in almost a growl.

"Yes," She whispered. She couldn't lie to him.

Luke quickly crossed over to her side of the counter, surprising Lorelai and making her jump up from her chair.

Before Lorelai had time to react, Luke had grabbed her around the waist and was kissing her fiercely. She responded back, shocking him when she wrapped her arms around his neck. He had almost expected her to slap him across the face, or run screaming away before he could reach her.

But she didn't. And she was now dipping her tongue into Luke's mouth, causing him to moan loudly in response. He tightened his grip on her waist, bringing her closely and grinding his hips hard against hers.

_We're going too fast_, Lorelai whispered in her mind. _We aren't even dating. Yet. We need to slow down/_

And yet, she couldn't bring herself to stop. She could feel her body reacting to his, pushing herself as close as she could possibly get to him. Her mind was full of too many thoughts, yet completely blank at the same time. All she knew was that she needed to feel him completely.

Luke's mind was similarly foggy. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that they should stop, or at the very least move into his apartment. Here they were, groping in the middle of his diner, where anyone could possibly see them.

They didn't move. Luke brought a hand up to Lorelai's breast, pressing his palm into it as she moaned loudly.

"_Luke._"

He knew that she would be able to feel his erection pressing against her leg, but no longer cared. This was different than jacking off to the thought of Lorelai. Now she was really here, and Luke could really touch her all that he wanted.

Lorelai didn't seem to mind Luke's obvious excitement. She reached down and felt him through his jeans, eliciting an excited groan from Luke.

He now had her pinned up against the diner counter, putting his leg between hers and lifting her up on his knee.

"_Upstairs, now." _ He whispered hoarsely in her ear.


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN:_ This is my first really smutty fic, so I didn't go too far into the really dirty stuff right now. ;) Once again, thank you _so_ much to everyone that reviewed! They really make my day. )**

**This was a quick fic idea that I just had to get out of my mind before starting something else. It's not edited or betaed, so feel free to tell me if you see any huge errors. **

Lorelai didn't know how she ended up from the diner to Luke's apartment. All she knew now was that Luke was sucking hard down on her neck as he backed against the door. She could feel the doorknob pressing into her back, but was too preoccupied with Luke's hot breath on her neck to truly care.

"Lorelai…do…you" Luke's words were coming out in hoarse whispers. "We…should stop."

"Do you want to stop, Luke?" Lorelai's own voice surprised her; it was deep and raspy, causing her words to sound like moans.

One look at Luke gave Lorelai the answer. He stood before her, his chest heaving with heavy breathes. He looked like he was fighting to control himself. His eyes were darker than Lorelai had ever seen them, glazed over with lust and desire.

"No."

That one word made Lorelai lose what ever self control she had before. She reached down to Luke's jeans and quickly unzipped them. Luke backed away from her slightly and just stared at her; Lorelai found herself blushing dark red just from his gaze.

In one quick moment, Luke had lifted Lorelai's shirt over her head and was back pushed up against her, grinding his hips up against hers.

"Too much flannel," Lorelai breathed into his neck. She began to unbutton his shirt, her fingers fumbling slightly over the buttons. She continued with his t-shirt, lifting it up over his head as he had done to hers. They were left standing nearly naked, hands moving across each other's bodies as they grew more excited about what was to happen.

"Bed." Lorelai had grown found of Luke's one word answer, and this was no different.

They quickly made their way over to the bed, Lorelai falling on her back with Luke landing on top of her. Lorelai reached her hand swiftly into Luke's boxers, feeling him in her palm once again. Luke shuddered and she could feel it travel through his body.

Luke chocked out Lorelai's name in a moan, shuddering again as Lorelai moved her hand up and down.

"Like that?" Lorelai had meant this to be funny, but once again her raspy voice betrayed her. Luke moaned in reply.

He seemed to regain some control, and he turned to pin Lorelai down on the bed.

"Lorelai, are you sure?"

If Lorelai's mind had not been clouded with desire for Luke, she would have thanked him for being so careful with her. It was easy to see that he cared about their relationship as much as she did. Instead, all she could do was not, waiting and ready to just give into the joy.

Luke saw her nod and took that as his okay to continue. Lorelai gasped in surprise as he quickly entered her, filling her completely with one deep thrust. She forced her eyes open to look a Luke – his eyes were closed in pleasure and she could see him struggling to not lose complete control. The sight of him like that made her come right there, unable to last any longer. Luke continued to move in and out of her. He grunted and thrust into her one final time before coming as well.

Lorelai looked at him with tired eyes. She felt completely content just lying there staring at Luke, who had his own eyes closed, resting his head on his pillow.

"Luke?"

"Hmm?" Luke didn't open his eyes.

"_Luuuke." _

He still just laid on his bed, eyes closed and a slight smile on his face.

Lorelai knew a way that would wake him up quickly. She crawled slowly over to him, placing herself right between his spread legs.

"Lorelai…" He seemed to know what she was planning on doing.

She just grinned, even though his eyes remained closed.

The second her mouth went around him, Luke's eyes shot open. He looked like he was trying to speak, but no words were formed as Lorelai continued to suck and swirl her tongue around him.

Lorelai thought she heard him gasp '_so good'_ quietly, but her mind was focused on making him come as quickly as possible.

It didn't take long. Luke moaned again before finishing, and Lorelai sat back up, grinning up at him again.

"Luke?"

"Yes, Lorelai?" His eyes were focused solely on her now.

"Sookie was right about you."

She took one final glance at his confused face, and settled into his bed to fall asleep.

_End. _


End file.
